I want you back
by Tara4
Summary: (future) Hermione and Draco are togther, but when some one asks Draco for a favour, she leaves, will he get her back?
1. I drive myself crazy

I WANT YOU BACK  
  
Aloha...I am on a total Nsync Kick today, if I listen to one more Nsync song I am going to implode. But the plot bunnies   
have attacked and left me with a combination of two of my favourite things. Harry Potter and NSYNC.  
  
I do not own any of these charaters, or the songs, i do how ever, own the plot.  
  
Read, Review...flames will be used to burn excessive amounts of BSB posters  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
** Lying in your arms,   
so close together.  
didn't know just what I had  
Now I toss and turn  
cos I am with out you  
how I am missing you so bad.**  
  
Draco rolled over in his bad and reached out for the warm body that was always there. But tonight it wasn't there. Tonight was   
the first night in a long time that the love of his life was not sharing his bed, and it was all his fault.  
  
**Where was my head  
where was my heart  
now I cry  
alone in the dark**  
  
A tear ran down his face and he brushed it off angrily. It was his fault. It was his own faul that hermione had left him. All  
he had to do was say no to his father. No, it was a simple enough word, two letters, one sylable, but he couldn't bring him  
self to say it. his father had asked him to do a job for him and all Draco had to say was no. But he couldn't, he said yes,   
and now Hermione had left him...may be forever.  
  
**I lie awake,  
I drive myself crazy  
drive myself crazy  
thinking of you.  
Made a mistake,  
when I let you go baby  
I drive myself crazy  
wanting you the way that I do**  
  
She was so angry, Draco couldn't even remember her being so angry. She felt as though he had betrayed her, gone against   
everthing that they had worked towards in the last years. After Hogwarts, Hermione, with the help of Harry, Ron, Ginny and   
himself had begun to defeat the death eaters, who, even with Voldemort gone, were as strong as ever. Then today his father   
had come back, and asked Draco for a favour. It wasn't even a Death eater thing. But Hermione seeing him on the door step   
sent her crazy. She kicked him out and didn't even give Draco time to explain before she left to.  
  
**I was such a fool  
I couldn't see it   
just how good you were to me  
I confessed my love  
undying devotion  
You confessed your need to be free  
And now I am left  
with all this pain  
I ve only got myself  
to blame**  
  
He begged her to stay. As she threw all of her things into the first bag she could find, he begged her not to leave him. He   
told her how much he loved her and how much he needed her, but she wouldn't listen. She was to annoyed to listen to him. One  
thing about Hermione, she was determinded when she wanted to be. By the time she reached to door, Draco was close to tears.  
"Just give me time to think" She told him and then left the house.  
  
**Where was my head  
where was my heart  
now I cry  
alone in the dark**  
  
Draco spent the afternoon calling every one he and Hermione knew, trying to track her down. No one knew where she was, but a  
few promised to get back to him if she turned up. There was no doubt in his mind that she was safe, She had probably gone to  
Harry's house or Ron's Loft and asked them not to call Draco. But he really needed to talk to her, to explain what his   
father needed from him.   
  
**I lie awake  
I drive myself crazy  
drive myself crazy  
thinking of you  
Made a mistake  
when I let you go baby  
I drive myself crazy  
wanting you the way that I do**  
  
The truth was, His father had effected him. His father had arrived with news that would change Draco's life forever. Draco   
had not spoken to his father in many years, but now, with the question he had asked, it felt that Draco had always needed his  
dad. Honestly, he needed Hermione, He needed her now, he needed to tell her what had happened, and she needed her shoulder to  
cry on.  
  
**Why didn't I know it (how much I love you baby)  
Why, didn't I show it (My one and only)  
Will I have the chance  
a second chance**  
  
Draco rolled over in bed again and wiped his tears on his pillow. how was he possible going to get her back, he loved her and  
now he needed her more than ever. He just needed to hear her voice.  
  
**I lie awake  
I drive myself crazy  
drive myself crazy  
thinking of you  
Made a mistake  
when I let you go baby  
I drive myself crazy  
wanting you the way that I do** 


	2. That's when I'll stop loving you

**When Winter come in summer  
When thers no more forever  
That's when I'll stop loving you**  
  
Hermione starred around the guest bedroom of Harry's house and tried as hard as she could to be angry with Draco. And she had  
been, she had been extremely angry Draco, but that never lasted very long. No matter what he did, no matter what he said,   
she always let him off the hook.   
  
**That's when I'll stop loving you  
I'm sure you've heard these words before  
And I know it'd hard for you to trust them once more  
You're afraid it all might end  
And a broken heart is scared of breaking again**  
  
She believed she had a right to be angry with Draco. He was talking to him again. In their seventh year of Hogwarts, when   
Harry, Ron, Draco and herself had stopped Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy had tried to kill her, that was the day that Draco vowed   
he would never go near his father again. And now, he was on their doorstep, and Draco looked as though he was going to let   
him in.  
  
**But you've gotta believe me,  
I'll never leave you  
You'll never cry long as I am there  
And I will always be there  
You will never be without love**  
  
Now when she looked back on the incident, she wished that she had stayed to talk to him. Maybe she should have let him   
explain what his father had wanted. He looked pretty shaken up about it all. But at the time she was way to angry, all she   
wanted to do was get the hellout of there and give herself some time to vent. But she loved him, she always would, and   
after she had spent some time thinking, she would go back to him.  
  
**When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever  
When lies become the truth  
Oh you know then baby,  
That's when I'll stop lovin'  
That's when I'll stop loving you**  
  
She needed to give him the oppurtunity to explain himself, because she needed him. Long ago she had stopped caring who his   
family was, and he had stopped caring how pure her blood was. The had stopped caring because they knew that true love had   
no limitations. No one would stop them from loving one another, especially not Lucius Malfoy.  
  
**As long as sunlight lights the sky  
Light of love will be found in these eyes of mine (these eyes of mine)  
And I will shine that light for you  
You're the only one, I'll ever give this heart to  
What I'm trying to say is, nothing will change this   
There'll be no time you won't find me there (find me there)  
Cause I will always be there  
You will always have all my love**  
  
They risked so much to be together, but they didn't care. As long as they had each other, they didn't need any thing else.  
They both dedicated their lives to getting rid of all of the evil in the magic world, and soon when the death eaters were   
gone, they would have suceeded. Then they could be together always, they would no longer be seen as a Gryffindor and a   
Slytherin, but as Draco and Hermione, who deserved to be happy together.  
  
**And when this world doesn't turn anymore  
When the stars all decide to stop shining  
Til then I'm gonna to be by your side  
Gonna be loving you forever  
Every day of my life**  
  
Her anger had completely subsided, and Hermione considered calling Draco, but it was 3 in the morning, would he still be   
awake. Would he be sitting up, awake, thinking of her just as she was thinking of him? She hoped that he was. She hoped that  
he was awake and worried out of his brain as to what was going on with her. But what was going on with her? She was scared,  
she was scared that her stupid, selfish actions would result in Draco not wanting her any more. She hoped not, because she   
needed him more than any thing...she loved him and would always love him  
  
**When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever  
When lies become the truth   
Well you know then baby,   
That's when I'll stop lovin'  
That's when I'll stop loving you** 


	3. Gone

Ok, I have only used half of this song because I really dont like it that much because Justin sings to much (and the film   
clip is like 4 minutes of Justin...eewww, I need lance)  
  
Please review  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
**I've been sitting here (sitting here)   
Can't get you off my mind (cant get off my mind)   
I try my best to be your man and be strong (my best to be your man and be strong)   
I drove myself insane   
Wishing I could touch your face (wishing I could touch your face)   
But the truth remains (truth remains) **  
  
The coffee still wasn't hitting the spot, usually coffee had an uplifting affect on Draco. After a bad nights sleep, Hermione  
would make him a cup of coffee and it would all be good. But this moring it wasn't working, maybe the coffee wasn't strong   
enough, or may be it wasn't working because Mione had not been there to make it for him. But either way, he had not slept and   
needed some energy.  
  
**You're gone...   
You're gone...   
You're gone.   
You're gone...   
You're gone   
You're gone **  
  
He was hoping that when he woke up that morning, he would roll over to find that it had all been a horrible nightmare, that   
his father had never come to visit, that Hermione had never gotten angry and stormed out, and that she was asleep beside   
him like always. But, of course, he had woken to find her side of the bed empty and cold, her pillows unused and the blankets  
still neat. He had groaned to himself and got out of bed. How could he have been so stupid as to set himself up with a false  
hope like that.  
  
**Baby girl   
Oh what'll I do   
If I cant be with you   
Tell me where will I turn to   
Baby, who will I be now that we are apart   
Am I still in your heart   
Baby why don't you see   
That I need you near here with me   
OOHHHHHHHH **  
  
Her coffee mug was empty and her breakfast plate unused, just more reminders that he was lost with out her. He needed to   
find a way to get her back to him. Any way possible, just so they could talk and sort things out together. He would give   
her all the time in the world to cool off, just as long as she came back to him.  
  
**I've been sitting here (sitting here)   
Can't get you off my mind (cant get you off my mind)  
I try my best to be your man and be strong (my best to be your mannnnn)   
I drove myself insane   
Wishing I could touch your face (oh touch you baby)   
But the truth remains (truth remains) **  
  
The vacancy of their flat was mocking him. Ususaly mornings were full of happy laughter, but today, they were silent. To   
silent, all most ghostly silent. Draco stood and moved to the muggle radio which Hermione insisted on keeping in the kitchen,  
the muggle music filling the air. He laughed to himself as he remembered Hermione explaining a lot of the muggle things she  
brouht with her to their house. He had no idea how to use a radio, but he soon leant and it was now his favourite muggle   
invention. It remineded him so much of her, but in that house, everything reminded him of her.   
  
**You're gone...   
You're gone...   
You're gone..   
You're gone..   
Babygirl you're gone   
You're gone... **  
  
"Draco" He looked up at the sound of his name. They she was, standing in the door way. Her eyes were puffy, almost a match   
to his own puffy eyes, but she looked beautiful. She had come back.. he was the luckiest guy in the world. "We need to talk"  
She smiled and ventured further into the knitchen. He nodded and handed her a cut of coffee. She smiled and then turned to   
him again "Tell me what happened"  
  
**But the truth remains   
You're.....** 


End file.
